smariogalaxy2fandomcom-20200213-history
Melty Monster Galaxy
Go back to Worlds and Their Galaxies Introduction Melty Monster Galaxy is a galaxy appearing in the game Super Mario Galaxy 2. It is located in World 6, being the first galaxy in that world. The galaxy is completely covered in lava, with a magma tide that raises in level every so often. The main obstacle here is the magma and its tide. As the name suggests, the most common enemies in the galaxy include giant fire monsters that are known as Magmaarghs and Magmaws, though Octogoombas, Burn Bits, and Pinheads are also found. This galaxy is never encountered by a Prankster Comet until the player unlocks the green stars. Items Planets Starting Planet Mario visits this galaxy arriving over a small concrete platform floating in the void. A step in the platform is found a Warp Pipe that sends the plumber to the Bowling Course area. Magmaargh Planets Near to the Pier there is a group a five planets filled with lava that Mario cannot reach. Magmaarghs are the only creatures that inhabit in these planets, lurking in the lava to attack by surprise their prey. A set of Pull Stars are found among the Lava Planets in the level "The Magnificent Magma Sea". The player must carefully navigate the Pull Stars to avoid being cinged by the Magmaarghs and reach the Launch Star that will take Mario to another Launch Star. The player must then quickly use it to avoid a lunging Magmaargh that occupies it. Magma Sea This planet has many volcanoes on its surface, and a river of lava where Mario lands. Waves forming from the lava can flood some very low spots like platforms over there, so the plumber needs to reach higher places to be safe. Octoombas, a Burn Bit and a single Magmaargh roam in the planet. Around the river, there are also Tornadoes traveling over lava falls. Magmaw Planet This isolated planet looks similar to the Lava Planets, but it has a small field of asteroids surrounding it. Mario can only access these asteroids. Even though they are very near to the surface of the planet, the gravity of the lava planet doesn't show effect over Mario, as he can run all around on the asteroids. The planet has several Magmaws moving all over on the planet, with their mouths open to engulf the asteroids momentarily and to burn Mario. Another Magmaargh is found here hidden among the Magmaws group. A Comet Medal is found on one of the asteroids on this planet. An Item Crystal located on the Magma Sea Planet has a Power Star. Rolling Lane Planet This zone is a long path only accessible with the help of a Rock Mushroom. This area has many platforms set in a row and separated by large voids. Actually, this is an area that only Rock Mario can pass, as this zone has jump ramps that Mario, in his Boulder form, can use to cross the gaps and reach the platofrms. A few sections of the road are protected by rubber fences that if Rock Mario rolls towards them, he will rebound back. Bowling Lane The Bowling Lane is a special area that Mario only reaches via the Warp Pipe found in the Pier. This area is a sort of similar to the Rolling Lane Planet, as Mario must use the Rock Mushroom to play a bowling game and earn points by smashing the Pinheads that are the only enemies found in this place. If Mario walks over the blue line, it will be a fault. Stars (Missions) Regular Stars The Magnificent Magma Sea To complete this mission, Mario must first use the Pull Stars on the first planet to get past the Lava Planets and reach the Launch Star. When used, he'll land on the Volcano Planet. Here, he must make his way to the vine at the top of the volcano by using the Galactic Tornados. Then, he has to swing on the vine to reach the Launch Star. When he lands on the next planet, he has to use the meteors and avoid the Magmaws to get to the Crystal trapping the Power Star. When he reaches it, he has to break it and grab the Power Star. A Stroll Down Rolling Lane When Mario gets back to this galaxy, he'll find a Rock Mushroom on the first planet. He has to use it to get past the ramp and reach the Launch Star. When using it, he'll find himself on the Steel Road. Here, he must use his Rock Form to get past the spiky enemies and obstacles. After a getting past all the obstacles and ramps, Mario finally reaches the Power Star. The Cosmic Spirit will appear if the player has a hard time with the obstacles. Secret Stars The Chimp's Bowling Challenge To get this secret star, Mario must use the Warp Pipe found on the first planet. He'll end up on the Bowling Lane where he finds The Chimp. The monkey challenges him into a Bowling challenge. Mario has to beat the Chimp's record to win (or in this case, 5,000). To do so, he has to use his Rock form to bowl over the maximum number of Pinheads. If done so, The Chimp rewards him with a Power Star. Green Stars Green Star 1 This Green Star is located between two lava planets, above the Launch Star. Mario must use the two last aligned Pull Stars, and once the Magmarrgh past by, quickly grab onto the last Pull Star, and let go before he is in the center of the Pull Star. If Mario has enough speed, he should make it past the Launch Star and onto the Green Star. Green Star 2 This Green Star is located on the volcanic planet. By using the Galactic Tornadoes near the end of the galaxy, the player should avoid grabbing the vine swing, and head towards the lava. There shall lay the Green Star, barely above the lava. Mario should land carefully onto it if he has enough height from the Galactic Tornado. Green Star 3 This Green Star is located on the Steel Road during the events of the second level. The player must use Rock Mario until he reaches the last steel road planet near the end that is shaped of an "N". It will be not far off of the bottom right point, so the player must bounce Mario off of the top left point, and then aim to the right of the next point. If done right, Mario should roll right into the last Green Star. However, if the player misses, Mario will be sent plummeting into space. Alternatively, Mario can go to the end of the course, where the normal Power Star waits. Crashing into the lone block in the far left corner will turn Mario back to normal, and he can then Long Jump back to the N-shaped platform by standing on the fence. This makes it much easier to collect the Green Star, either by precision jumping or by lining up the trajectory for his Rock form.